


[ART] If You Will Be My Bodyguard

by theirontriad



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, Artist Merlin, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirontriad/pseuds/theirontriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's sketches, created for tari_sue's fic "If You Will Be My Bodyguard" for the After Camlann Big Bang challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] If You Will Be My Bodyguard

Merlin has quite a crush, doesn't he? So much doodling, this boy does.

Freya and Gwen had a bit of fun in his sketchbook when Merlin's head was turned.

Entwined in branches.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Making this art was such an adventure! Illustrating for a story where the characters are artists is always a challenge: injecting a character’s personality into their art--through my art—says so much about character, and personality, and mindset, and I had a heck of a time figuring out how I wanted to portray it! I loved working on Merlin’s sketches (gratuitously looking at Arthur’s face for hours on end is a thing we have in common), and my greatest regret is that I wasn’t able to finish any of Freya’s (although perhaps in the future…we’ll see). 
> 
> Sue came up with so many cool concepts and interesting scenes (ahem…that pool party tho) that I could see so vividly, and made understanding the universe she created so easy to visualise. The back-and-forth that we had early in the development truly made our works both collaborative and cohesive. A big, big thank you to you for being so open and helpful and friendly and a lovely author to collab with!
> 
> And finally: many, many thanks to the mods for being so kind and helpful (and running this whopping thing, wow); to L for being patient with me through my art block; and to M for bearing with me up until the very end.
> 
> I'm on [LJ](http://ehmyu.livejournal.com/) and on [Tumblr](http://ehmeeyu.tumblr.com); feel free to find me there as well! ^_^


End file.
